The size of semiconductor devices has been continuously shrinking since the introduction of semiconductor devices, resulting in smaller semiconductor chip size and increased device density. Reliability and electrical continuity of integrated circuitry wiring is determined by electrical continuity measurement methods following formation of metallization level of circuitry wiring, also referred to as wafer acceptance testing (WAT). In semiconductor fabrication processes, the WAT is usually performed to test some wafers after some manufacturing processes. Some sample wafers are tested by a WAT tool (measuring equipment) so that a WAT value associated with the manufacturing process is obtained. Normally the test structures are comprised of single transistors, resistors, capacitors, and other passive structures. Basic electrical parameters signify whether the die located on the wafer can normally operate or not. Thus, the electrical parameters which are measured need to match the original predetermined electrical parameters, and the abnormal basic electrical parameters reflect the problems on manufacturing line. Conductance (gds) is one analog parameter of WAT. Electrical conductance is the ease with which current passes through a circuit.